Conjuntivite Aguda
Autora: '''Roberta Cleto Penteado '''Colaboradoras: '''Mariana Chamma Ramos e Marina Pedral Sampaio de Almeida thumb|left|336px|Anatomia do olho Fonte: http://www.master.iag.usp.br/www-cptec/indiceuv/R-UV_e_olho.html '''Introduçãleft|thumb|Conjuntiva na região interna das pálpebras Fonte: http://www.mdsaude.com/2010/08/conjuntivite-sintomas-tratamento.htmlo''' Conjuntivite é a inflamação da conjuntiva ocular, uma membrana fina, transparente e mucosa que reveste a esclera (parte branca do olho) e a superfície interna das pálpebras. Esta membrana apresenta pequenas left|thumb|Vasos sanguíneos na conjuntiva Fonte: http://www.mdsaude.com/2010/08/conjuntivite-sintomas-tratamento.htmlglândulas produtoras de muco, para manter os olhos lubrificados, e de anticorpos, que ajudam a combater as infecções. Normalmente, em seu interior também são encontrados pequenos vasos sanguíneos muito pouco visíveis. Quando há irritação ou inflamação da conjuntiva, esses minúsculos vasos sanguíneos tornam-se mais dilatados e proeminentes, dando a aparência avermelhada aos olhos. A conjuntivite é a enfermidade ocular mais comum no mundo, podendo ser alérgica, infecciosa ou causada por fatores externos (tóxica). Este processo inflamatório agudo dura no máximo quatro semanas. '''Quadro Clínico Sintomas Os principais sintomas da conjuntivite são a sensação de corpo estranho (areia ou ciscos) nos olhos, arranhadura ou ardência, pálpebras inchadas e grudentas (principalmente ao acordar), sensação de pressão ao redor dos olhos, prurido (coceira) e fotofobia (sensibilidade à luz). Sinaisthumb|Hiperemia ocular Fonte: http:// www.sciencephoto.com Os sinais mais importantes da inflamação da conjuntiva são hiperemia (vermelhidão nos olhos), lacrimejamento, exsudação (secreção esbranquiçada), e algumas alterações dos tecidos (hipertrofia papilar, quemose, folículos, pseudomembranas e membranas, granulomas, flictênulas e linfadenopatia pré-auricular). Hiperemia: a vermelhidão nos olhos é o sinal clínico mais visível na conjuntivite aguda. Lacrimejamento: as lágrimas resultam da sensação de corpo estranho, ardência ou prurido. Exsudação: é uma característica de todos os tipos de conjuntivite aguda. Tipos de Conjuntivite Infecciosa ' A conjuntivite infecciosa é transmitida por vírus, bactérias, fungos ou protozoários. Esse tipo de conjuntivite pode ser contagioso e a transmissão se dá principalmente através do contato com secreção ocular contaminada. Geralmente afeta os dois olhos e leva cerca de duas semanas para curar. Os surtos ou epidemias de conjuntivites são classificados como infecciosos. Viral É a forma mais comum, e pode ser causada por uma grande variedade de vírus, sendo o principal o adenovírus. Os sintomas mais freqüentes são prurido, ardência e sensação de corpo estranho, mas pode vir acompanhada de outros sintomas de virose como febre, dor de garganta e sinais de infecção respiratória. A conjuntivite viral é extremamente contagiosa, sendo transmitida através de mãos contaminadas por secreções oculares. O quadro normalmente inicia em um dos olhos, passando para o outro 24 a 48h depois. É autolimitada, ou seja, tem capacidade de se curar sozinha após 7 a 10 dias, sem necessidade de tratamento específico. As conjuntivites causadas por adenovírus podem ser classificadas em leves ou graves. Conjuntivites leves: apresentam sintomas mais amenos, como sensação de corpo estranho, lacrimejamento, prurido e fotofobia. Os olhos ficam avermelhados, devido à dilatação dos pequenos vasos da conjuntiva, e liberam uma secreção mucosa, que pode ser amarelada. Este processo inflamatório dura cerca de duas semanas e não costuma apresentar complicações. Na maioria dos casos, não há necessidade de tratamento medicamentoso. Conjuntivites graves: podem desenvolver ceratoconjuntivite hemorrágica epidêmica e febre faringoconjuntival (febre alta acompanhada de dor de garganta), visto que os adenovírus têm atração pela conjuntiva e faringe. A sensação inicial é de presença de corpo estranho em apenas um olho. Logo começa uma secreção mucopurolenta (com pus) abundante. Em 24h, aumentam os outros sinais e o vírus invade a córnea, piorando a fotofobia e o lacrimejamento. Surgem, então, as microemorragias (pequenos sangramentos), e entre o terceiro e quinto dia a conjuntivite piora. A secreção se torna mais espessa, deixando a visão embaçada, e somente a partir do sétimo e oitavo dia os sintomas e as hemorragias começam a diminuir. Por volta de 12 a 20 dias não se observam mais sinais. O tratamento desta forma altamente contagiosa de conjuntivite é feito com colírios sintomáticos, como lubrificantes e antiinflamatórios não hormonais. Bacteriana A conjuntivite bacteriana é bem menos comum que a conjuntivite viral, embora seja transmitida da mesma maneira, ou seja, através do contato com secreções contaminadas. Esta forma de conjuntivite se estabelece dependendo da virulência dos microorganismos e da imunidade do indivíduo. Pode ser causada por cocos gram-positivos e negativos, dentre os quais se destacam: ''Staphylococcus aureus, Streptococcus pneumoniae, Haemophilus influenzae, Moraxella catarrhalis ''e Pseudomonas aeruginosa''. left|thumb|Conjuntivite bacteriana Fonte: http:// www.sciencephoto.comTem início brusco, apresentando sintomas como hiperemia discreta, sensação de corpo estranho, pouco prurido e secreção purulenta, geralmente unilateral. A forma aguda é quase sempre autolimitada, mas se a infecção não for tratada adequadamente, a evolução pode durar até duas semanas. Algumas, porém,podem progredir e entrar na fase crônica. O tratamento com agentes antibacterianos de uso tópico (colírio, pomada) e, se necessário, de uso oral normalmente cura o quadro em poucos dias. A conjuntivite purulenta, causada por Neisseria gonorrhoeae ou ''Neisseria' meningitidis'', pode causar graves complicações oculares, se não tratadas precocemente. Entretanto, no geral, o prognóstico costuma ser bom e a conjuntivite bacteriana se resolve sem deixar seqüelas. Alérgica A conjuntivite alérgica ocorre quando alguma substância no ar entra em contato com os olhos causando irritação, principalmente em pessoas predispostas a alergias. A inflamação da conjuntiva ocorre por uma reação alérgica a esta substância que pode ser, por exemplo, pólen, poeira, pêlos de animal, etc. e geralmente afeta os dois olhos. Esta forma não é contagiosa, ou seja, não se transmite de uma pessoa para outra e nem de um olho para o outro, mesmo que em alguns casos se apresente antes em um olho e depois no outro. Os principais sintomas da conjuntivite alérgica são o prurido nos olhos e pálpebras, hiperemia e secreção (geralmente pegajosa e clara), podendo haver períodos de melhora e reincidência. Para a melhora do quadro é importante que a causa da alergia seja encontrada, visto que esta pode variar de pessoa para pessoa. A forma alérgica se difere das infecciosas pelo intenso prurido e muitas vezes por apresentar outros sintomas alérgicos, como espirros e coriza nasal. Tóxica ' Este tipo de conjuntivite é causado pelo contato direto com agentes tóxicos, como substâncias químicas, cloro, produtos de limpeza, maquiagem, fumaça, poluentes e até mesmo colírio medicamentoso. Assim que começarem sintomas como vermelhidão e irritação nos olhos, o paciente deve se afastar do agente causador e lavar os olhos com água em abundância. Se a causa for medicamentosa recomenda-se a suspensão do uso, sempre de acordo com a orientação médica. '''Medidas de Prevenção e Controle ' Quadro 1 Fonte: http://www.cbv.med.br/home/txt_leigos.asp?cod=16 Quadro 2 Fonte: http://www.cbv.med.br/home/txt_leigos.asp?cod=16 Todos estes cuidados listados nos quadros acima devem ser respeitados por pelo menos duas semanas desde o aparecimento dos sintomas nos indivíduos contaminados, já que durante este período ainda podem apresentar contágio, evitando transmitir a conjuntivite para outras pessoas. '''Tratamento Assim que o paciente perceber alguma irritação, vermelhidão ou secreção anormal nos olhos deve procurar um médico oftalmologista. Como muitas doenças oftalmológicas, além da conjuntivite, podem causar hiperemia e outros sintomas, o oftalmologista é o profissional mais capacitado pra fazer o diagnóstico correto e prescrever o tratamento adequado. Quando confirmado o quadro de conjuntivite, é importante que o médico faça a distinção entre as formas infecciosa, alérgica ou tóxica, não só para o tratamento, mas também para identificação da forma de contágio e necessidade de indicação de baixa escolar ou no trabalho. Na maioria dos casos de conjuntivite, os sintomas e a doença passam em 10 dias, sem que seja necessário qualquer tipo de tratamento. De modo geral, indica-se lavar os olhos frequentemente ou fazer compressas com água gelada, que deve ser fervida ou filtrada, ou com soro fisiológico frio. Medicações podem ser recomendadas para acabar com a infecção, aliviar os sintomas e também diminuir o desconforto. thumb|Tratamento com colírio Fonte: http:// www.sciencephoto.com Para cada tipo de conjuntivite existe um colírio específico. Alguns possuem antiinflamatórios, outros antibióticos e ainda há os com antialérgicos. Por isso, é importante lembrar de nunca se automedicar. Tem colírios que são altamente contra-indicados porque podem provocar sérias complicações e agravar o quadro. Para a conjuntivite viral não existem medicamentos específicos, sendo assim, cuidados especiais com a higiene ajudam a controlar o contágio e a evolução da doença. Em caso de conjuntivite alérgica a algum produto químico, recomenda-se que o paciente mantenha-se longe dele, durante e depois da crise. Quem usa lentes de contato, deve evitá-las até que os sintomas desapareçam completamente. Referências Bibliográficas EHLERS, J. P.; SHAH, C. P. The Wills Eye Manual: Office and Emergency Room Diagnosis and Treatment of Eye Disease. 5. ed. Baltimore: Lippincott Williams & Wilkins, 2008. VAUGHAN, D. et al. Oftalmologia Geral. 15. ed. São Paulo: Atheneu, 2003. http://www.cbv.med.br/home/txt_leigos.asp?cod=16 Links Relacionados http://boasaude.uol.com.br/lib/ShowDoc.cfm?LibDocID=4426&ReturnCatID=1776 http://drauziovarella.com.br/doencas-e-sintomas/conjuntivite/ http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Conjuntivite http://www.draeciodias.med.br/artigos/conjuntivite-2 http://www.mdsaude.com/2010/08/conjuntivite-sintomas-tratamento.html http://www.oftalmopediatria.com.br/texto.php?cs=2 Categoria:Adulto Categoria:Criança Categoria:Adolescente Categoria:2011